video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Close Encounters of the Third Kind
|running time = 146 minutes |catalogue number = CC7714 |rating = }} Close Encounters of the Third Kind is a UK VHS release by Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 22nd March 1999. Description Cast * Richard Dreyfuss as Roy Neary, an electrical lineman in Indiana who encounters and forms an obsession with unidentified flying objects. Steve McQueen was Spielberg's first choice. Although McQueen was impressed with the script, he felt he was not right for the role as he was unable to cry on cue. Dustin Hoffman, Al Pacino, and Gene Hackmanturned down the part as well. Jack Nicholson turned it down because of scheduling conflicts. Spielberg explained when filming Jaws, "Dreyfuss talked me into casting him. He listened to about 155 days' worth of Close Encounters. He even contributed ideas."10 Dreyfuss reflected, "I launched myself into a campaign to get the part. I would walk by Steve's office and say stuff like 'Al Pacino has no sense of humor' or 'Jack Nicholson is too crazy'. I eventually convinced him to cast me." * François Truffaut as Claude Lacombe, a French government scientist in charge of UFO-related activities in the United States. The UFO expert Jacques Vallée served as the real-life model for Lacombe. Gérard Depardieu, Philippe Noiret, Jean-Louis Trintignant and Lino Ventura were considered for the role. Internationally renowned as a film director, this was Truffaut's only acting role in a film he did not direct as well as his only role in an English language film. During filming, Truffaut used his free time to write the script for The Man Who Loved Women. He also worked on a novel titled The Actor, a project he abandoned. * Teri Garr as Ronnie Neary, Roy's wife. Amy Irving also auditioned for the role. * Melinda Dillon as Jillian Guiler. Teri Garr wanted to portray Jillian, but was cast as Ronnie. Hal Ashby, who worked with Dillon on Bound for Glory (1976), suggested her for the part to Spielberg. Dillon was cast three days before filming began. * Bob Balaban as David Laughlin, Lacombe's assistant and English-French interpreter * J. Patrick McNamara as Project Leader * Warren Kemmerling as Wild Bill * Roberts Blossom as Farmer * Philip Dodds as Jean Claude * Cary Guffey as Barry Guiler, Jillian's son. Spielberg conducted a series of method acting techniques to help Guffey, who was cast when he was just three years old. * Lance Henriksen as Robert * Merrill Connally as Team Leader * George DiCenzo as Major Benchley * Gene Dynarski as Ike * Josef Sommer as Larry Butler * Carl Weathers as Military Police Credits Trailers and info The Cinema Club trailer from 1999 with clips of "The Pagemaster", "Andre", "Legends of the Fall", "The Shawshank Redemption", "Close Encounters of the Third Kind: The Collector's Edition" and "Philadelphia". Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Close Encounters of the Third Kind Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:BBFC PG Category:VHS Videos with The Cinema Club trailer from 1999 Category:Movies Category:EMI Films